


Paranormal Omens

by Chiroyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angels, Demons, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: For some reason, most of the souls that leave humans are going to neither Hell nor Heaven. they are instead staying stuck on earth. So Heaven and Hell each give their earth operatives new orders to figure out whats going on and fix it. Though, the operatives never would have thought to watch out for the other when searching for a partner to investigate with.





	1. Orders Sent and New Beginnings

It had started almost four centuries ago, Heaven was noticing a lack in souls coming to heaven. Which usually wasn't anything to get upset about, it just means they needed to find a way to up the amount of church goers and increase those who believe in god. But the problem was, those souls that weren't coming to haven weren't going to hell either. It was normal to have a few souls that didn't go to either Heaven nor Hell, but this amount was odd. So heaven decided to give new orders to their angel on earth. Find the missing souls, find out why they were stuck, and send them on if it was at all possible. 

Hell had also noticed the lack of souls coming to them. At first, they had chalked it up to heaven finding a way to spread their holiness more and get more souls to come to them. But they soon found out they were incorrect. It was an accident how they had. A low level demon was messing with some 'paranormal investigators', though they were not called that at the time, when they overheard them talking. Saying how there had been an increase in hauntings and ghost sightings all around the world lately. Who knew humans could be so perceptive of paranormal occurrences. So they sent an order to their demon on earth, go find these souls, find out what is keeping them there, and then drag their souls to hell. 

And so their earth agents received their new orders and went about performing their new deeds and actions.

_________

Crowley received his new orders at the beginning of the year 1997. He'd known for a few centuries at this point, known that there were quite a few too many souls lingering here on earth and not departing for their end destinations. He'd been awaiting these orders for long enough, that he'd already been quite prepared by the time they arrived. Though he found out he was already two years behind Heaven's operative here on earth. Hell and their slow movings... So he packed up his belongings in his run down american apartment, that he had only bought so he owuldn't get attached and find it hard ot leaven when he finally got hell's orders, and headed for London where research into the paranormal was about to reach its head. 

_________

Aziraphale hadn't known what was going on until he received the news and new orders from his superiors in the year 1995. He had sighed drearily at the news, packing up his belongings from his cozy cottage on the out skirts of wales to move to London. He had heard that research into ghosts and the such was being performed there, and that they may soon be reaching an important discovery. He had frowned sadly at his cozy little home, looking back one last time before leaving reluctantly.

_________

It is present day now, each party having had quite a few amount of years to investigate into the stuck souls. And neither party had found anything new. They needed to change direction. And so each party decided it was time to actually get out into the field, experience everything for themselves. After all, relying on the humans to do their work for them may not have been the best and most effective thing to do. 

Crowley had found a new apartment shortly after moving to London in 1997. It wasn't all bad, much better than his past place. In this one he even has a whole room of just plants, which he enjoyed taking care of (only when they listened to him and didn't get leaf rot that is). Though he couldn't help but feel it was quite cold. Though that may be just because he is a snake demon.

Aziraphale didn't have quite the same luck. He took a few years to find a place to call his own, a little bookshop. Even then it took him a few more years to become comfortable living there. After he had become comfortable living there, he found it to be quite the comfortable place. He even thought it might have been better than his past place of residence. Though, it always seemed to be missing something... perhaps a rare edition... yes, that might be it.

Each of them has found a place to call 'home' here in London, but neither of them felt like it was... complete. But they couldn't worry about that, they had their orders from their respective superiors to heed to.

Aziraphale was the first to take up a job as a paranormal investigator, but it seemed he wasn't taken seriously and therefore never got anyone allowing him to investigate anywhere. Perhaps because he had, as the humans put it, a 'baby face'. Maybe he needed a partner who looked more serious and older, someone the humans would see and believe and allow to investigate.... Yes, he needed a partner.

Crowley had tried for a few weeks as a paranormal investigator, but gave up quickly. The humans found him scary and intimidating, never letting him investigate their homes. Fair enough, he was a demon after all... Though he'd never admit that it was quite rude of them, to judge someone based off their appearances... he needed someone to get the humans to trust him, someone who looked soft and nonthreatening... he needed someone to be his partner in these investigations. So he set on a search for anyone looking for a partner.

Aziraphale, being as outdated as he was, had set up an ad in the newspaper exclaiming his need for a partner to help in his paranormal investigations. He had continued to put the ad out continuously, each new newspaper having it printed in them. Though, who looks in newspapers for a paranormal investigating partner?

The answer is apparently Crowley. Really it was quite an accident that he has happened upon the ad. It literally flew right in his face. Really. It was windy, the paper seemed attracted to his face and well... that was that. He hadn't any luck so far, perhaps this person would be who he needed. so he took the newspaper home and got out his cell phone, typing in the number before calling the stranger.

The ad had been out for almost nearing a year at this point, and Aziraphale was thinking that perhaps he should take it down. No one seemed to look in the newspapers anymore, or if they did they weren't interested in his ad. Oh how he dreaded the thought of having to find a way to work this 'computer' and put out an ad through it. Though, maybe he wouldnt.... His phone rang, and he answered it with a polite greeting. "Hello, A.Z. Fell & Co, how may i help you?"

Crowley had paused at the soft sounding voice that answered his call. It sounded familiar, but in a way that made his skin crawl. "Yes, im calling about an ad you put out in the newspaper, one dealing with paranormal investigations?" he had replied almost instantly. He listened intensely as the man on the other side let out a soft sigh.

"Oh, yes! Are you interested?" Aziraphale had replied cheerily. Perhaps he really wouldnt have to find a way to put an ad out online!

Crowley had replied with a noise of affirmation. "Mn, yes, i believe i am." he answers the man's soft spoken question. 

Aziraphale beams at the response. "Wonderful! Shall we meet, then? To get to know each other and see if we would be good partners that is." he asks, tentatively. He had never thought of what to say or do if someone had indeed answered his ad, so he was at quiet the loss of if he was being impolite or too fast or anything of the sort.

Crowley makes another noise, this one of approval at the man's words. "Mm, that would be nice... Perhaps at the park, near the duck pond then?" He asks, knowing the park would be a good place to meet a stranger which he hopes would put the person he was talking to at ease with meeting him. 

Aziraphale nods, even though the person on the phone could not see him. "Splendid, yes, that sounds lovely. What time works for you?" he asks.

Crowley makes a few noises in thought. "Any time i suppose, i'm not a busy person." he replies.

Aziraphale hums. "Does tomorrow afternoon sound okay then?" he asks, once more tentatively. 

Crowley nods, not saying anything else until he hears the man on the other side of the phone repeat the question. Then he realizes, being on the phone and all he probably needs to vocally respond. "ngk, yes, that is okay. Until then, have a good day." he says hastily, trying to get off the phone quickly to get over the embarrassment form him nodding.

Aziraphale chuckles softly. "Yes, good day to you too." He says before hanging up and placing the phone back. He sighs before a smile overcomes his feature. "How lucky! Just as i was thinking of taking it down does someone respond! All according to her plan i must assume!" he says cheerily before going back to what he was doing before the call.

Crowley hangs up quickly before sighing in relief. Fuck, he was never good with phone calls... At least now he might actually have found a partner. Well, he'd have to see tomorrow. It all depends on many factors regarding the other person. He only hopes it works out, he would hate it if he had to search to find someone else, having to work more than he has too was never something he enjoyed.


	2. Perhaps We Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters finally meet.

The next day arrives quickly for Crowley. He had slept well the night before, the night passing by him as he slept peacefully. He sat up on his elbows in his bed, flinching slightly from the sun spilling in through the open curtains and into his sensitive sleep riddled eyes. He groans, letting himself flop back on the bed before rolling over to hide his eyes away from the sun light.

Crowley sighs heavily, not wanting to get up. The meeting wasnt until later anyway, so he could sleep a bit more if he wanted to... and he did. So he grabbed the covers that had fallen from his chest and pulled them back up and over himself before closing his eyes and dozing back off.

__________

Just a bit away from Crowley's apartment, Aziraphale was up and about in his bookshop busying himself by making a cup of tea for himself. As he waited for the kettle to heat up and boil the water, he put away a few books he had gotten out last night to read to entertain himself.

Aziraphale didnt need sleep and readily took that time to read instead. Though he did find that the longer he read, the more hours on end he stared at books, the more he found it harder to interpret words. So taking a nice tea break helped to refresh his mind and eyes.

The kettle whistled loudly, alerting Aziraphale that the water was ready. He put down the book he was currently holding and went over, taking the kettle off the hot burner and transferring it to a cool one. He went through the actions of making the tea, humming softly to himself as he did so. After he finished, he poured himself a nice steaming cup of tea and went to sit in his chair as he sipped it.

It was quite a bit still until he'd have to meet his perspective partner, so until then he decided he would read some more while drinking his freshly brewed tea.

___________

It's a few hours later when Crowley awakes from his nap. The sun has changed positions in the sky, almost directly in the center now. He groans softly as he pushes himself up.and into a sitting position. Grannomg his phone from the nightstand he turns it on to look at the time. It takes his tired brain a moment to process the numbers, but when he does he nearly throws himself from his bed. He was late, dammit!

Crowley dressed himself quickly, only stopping in front of the mirror for but a moment to fix his hairs and straighten his clothes before rushing out to his car.

__________

Aziraphale had been at the park for almost nearing an hour at this point, checking his watch nervously. He had arrived right on time, so it wasnt like he was early. He hated to think, but perhaps it was a prank. Qhy else qould the person from the phone call be an hour late? He could understand half an hour perhaps, but a whole one?

Aziraphale sighed, standing up from the bench he was sitting on. Perhaps he should just return to the bookshop. It wouldnt be pleasant, but at this point it seems he had no other choice than to try to post an ad online.

_________

Crowley drove quickly, faster than the fast he usually goes. He drove around cars that were going to slow for his liking, arriving at the park in record time. Parking the car none too gently, he rushed out of the car and into the park, going in the direction of the duck pond.

Crowley walked quickly, almost a run to be honest, stopping in front of the duck pond and looking around. There were many people sitting together, but he was looking for someone who would be by themselves. He searched, finding a lone figure standing up from a bench and beginning to leave the park. He rushes over. "Excuse me!" He says, calling out to the person.

________

Aziraphale stops, looking behind him to see a man rushing over to him and waving to get his attention. He turns and points to.hinself, silently asking the man if it was him he was calling out to.

The man stops in front of him, breathing slightly hard from exercition. "Um, are you the man who put out the ad looking for a partner for paranormal investigations?" The man asks, looking uncertain.

Aziraphale makes an oh sound before smiling. "Yes, I am. I assume you are the man I spoke to on the phone yesterday then?"

The man nods at aziraphales question. "Yes that me. Name is Anthony J. Crowley. Crowley is just fine though." The person says, introducing himself.

Aziraphale smiles. "Nice to meet your aquantince, Crowley! My name is Azra P. Fell. Though most call me by the name Aziraphale. " He says, holding out his hand for crowley to shake.

The man, now known as Crowley, reaches out and takes Aziraphale's hand and shakes it before getting ago again quickly. Seems he wasnt much into touching others. "Nice to meet you, Aziraphale. Isn't that just your full name mashed into one?" He asks with a raised brow.

Aziraphale chuckles. "Yes, is suppose it is." He gestures to the bench he had just gotten up from a minute before. "Shall we sit? He asks cheerily.

Crowley nods, walking back a few steps and sitting down. Aziraphale say down a few seconds later beside him.

They're quiet for a few moments, neither knowing how to start the conversation.

"Hey-" crowley starts.

"Are-" aziraphale starts at the same time.

They stare at each other for a moment more before chuckling awkwardly.

"You go first, dear boy!" Aziraphale exclaims.

Crowley shook his head. "No, no you go first."

They stare at each other for a moment. Aziraphale seems to win as crowley sighs.

"Alright, I'll go first. What got you into, well, ghosts?" He asks, sounding slightly skeptic.

Aziraphale catches the slightly skeptic tine crowley talks in and almost wants to huff. "Well, I suppose it was when a su- friend of mine asked me to look into something for him. What about you?"

Crowley shrugs. "Guess I got interested cause I'm a bit of a skeptic." Not a skeptic of ghosts of course, but rather a skeptic that this was a problem he could actually deal with. Hell always loved giving him orders to carry out that were impossible for him to actually do, and this seemed like one. But he'd play the skeptic of ghosts for the human if he had to.

Aziraphale's brows raise. "A skeptic hm... I suppose that could come in handy during an investigation. To help give other explanations for paranormal phenomena." He says gently. He thought it was funny how humans could be so intuitive when it came to the paranormal but also think it's not real.

Crowley shrugs. "Yeah, guess it could be seen like that. You know, debunking all your evidence and stuff." He says softly, almost a mumble.

Aziraphale huffs softly. "Not debunking! More like... it would really just be giving another explanation, an opinion really." he says.

Crowley snorts softly. "Sure, sure. An opinion that would be correct." He says offhandedly.

Aziraphale huffs softly, shaking his head in a disbelieving manner. "Honestly..." he mumbles before smiling softly. Its seems that they may be getting along. That bodes well for if they were to become partners.

Crowley looks over, pausing for a moment as he stares at Aziraphale's smile. It made him feel warm inside... and nostalgic. Perhaps he had met one of this humans ancestors before. He smiles one of his own smiles, though it looks more similar to a smirk.

Aziraphale notices crowley staring at him from the corner of his eyes, so he turns his head and tilts it as he stares back. He continues to smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks, reaching up to wipe near his lips in case he had any crumbs from his lunch he didnt wipe off earliar.

Crowley shook his head, looking away quickly. "Mn, no, no theres nothing there." He says quickly, trying not to rush his words together into an unintelligible mess.

Aziraphale wipes anyway just to be sure before setting his arm back down. "Tell me, Crowley, why are you looking for a partner to do investigations with?"

Crowley thinks for a moment even though he knew his answer. "Well, I guess it's because I dont exactly look well... trustworthy, so people dont like to let me int their homes and such by myself. I'm hoping to find a partner that would help to ease their fears. What about you?" He asks, staring again at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiles gently. "Well, I suppose I had similar situations to you. Though, I think it was because they didnt think I was being serious or I looked like I wouldnt be much help." He says with a light chuckle.

Crowley hums. "Hmm... what are the odds?" He says softly. "Perhaps we'd be able to help each other out if we were able to become partners." He says simply

Aziraphale thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yes, perhaps..." he says slowly. "Of course, I'd like to get to know you a bit more before we come to a decision."

Crowley nods. "Of course. Perhaps we could go for a meal together then?" He asks almost quietly.

Aziraphale hums, thinking on it. "Yes, perhaps..." he mumbles.

"How about dinner then?" Crowley asks next.

Aziraphale is quiet for a moment before smiling. "Hm, that sounds nice. Where would we go?"

Crowley thinks for a moment before shrugging. "Anywhere you want? Process is no matter to me."

Aziraphale thinks for a moment. While acrowley had said price was no matter. He only just met the human. He would have to choose a lower priced place... "hm... how about this lively sushi place near here? I've heard ots absolutely scrumptious."

Crowley nods, standing from the bench. "Sounds pleasant. Shall we then?" He asks.

Aziraphale nods, also standing. "Very well, let us go then." He says softly.

Crowley nods again as they begin to leave the park in the direction of the sushi place. 


End file.
